Story of Maidenhammer
by rulesbyforce
Summary: This is the story of a man, stuck in his new character of world of warcraft. Which happens to be female?
1. Chapter 1

_Story of Maidenhammer_

*I do not own World of warcraft, this is my own story based off my experiences in the game of World of Warcraft, Maidenhammer is my main character on World of Warcraft.

**December 25, 2006**

I was just a normal 17 year old male, well maybe not normal. I had a few troubles in my life… no girlfriend, ok grades in high school, not to popular, had enemies, and was a major gamer. My parents are divorced and I live with my mom with my 2 brothers and sister who moved out. My mom wakes early and comes home late trying to support us. But she had Christmas week off. I awoke on Christmas Day and came downstairs. My mom was already downstairs waiting for us by the Christmas tree. I was first up, which is habit after many years of conditioning from waking for school at 6 am. She then proceeded to call down my brothers.

"George and Steven wake up!!!," she shouted with enthusiasm.

No more than 5 minutes passed before my bros stumbled down the stairs and into the room. Their were eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. Once they sat my mom started passing the presents around. Since my family was strapped for cash we couldn't afford much. I got a sweater, my brother Steve got warm socks, and George got a beanie hat, which are the hats he wears all the time. I gave my gifts out with money I got from saving lunch money and a part time job. My bros just made things, like music cds ect. But then my mom started handing out the special gifts, gifts she spent slightly more money on. My brother George got a drum set(pre-used), Steve got a Zune(off-ebay). When I opened my gift I got both games of World of Warcraft(k-mart) and a small cheapo desktop computer(bought from my father).

"Awesome mom!" I thanked her. We spent some time together and eventually everyone went off on their own ways to play and use their gifts. I started setting up my computer right away. Took me 3 hours to get everything the way I liked it, got internet, got a virus scanner, uninstalled and removed the crap they put on the computers. I soon started an account on World of Warcraft and installed the game onto my computer. After another 2 hours of downloading and calling my friends about what add-ons I should get I was ready (I have played it before, just on friends account and never had much time to play it).

The game started and I entered my account info, chose my friends server and started creating my character.

**Time-skip 3 months-Present**** (well where I want to start in this story)**

Its was three months after I got the game and I am a better player, not amazing yet though, I haven't found what class I am really good at yet. I played priest, warrior, and druid but none of them fit me yet. My max character so far was a 34 warrior but I only got that high from help from my friends. I know all of the beginning quest areas and I knew the geography and where everything was. I like being able to hit hard, but I also liked healing myself when I got into major trouble. I started another character. So far I had a set way to decide what gender my characters were, first male, second female and so on. This time I started as a human Female Paladin. I choose all the features I wanted her to have and was ready to start. This is where everything became weird. Just as I hit enter I blacked out.

I came to.

'Wow what hit me', I thought. I was still dizzy from what ever happened. But all I saw when I woke was blurry green around me. I sat up and the first thing I did was promptly throw up. I was so disoriented I couldn't even feel my body. I just laid back down. 'What ever hit me hit me hard.'

About ten minutes passed before I noticed that I started getting feeling in my limbs. I decided it was worth trying to sit up again. This time I didn't throw up, but I noticed that my body felt extremely different from what I remember. I felt weight on my chest and a tickle on the side of my face. I went to scratch at the tickle and I felt hair. I pulled it in front of my eyes. 'Blond hair? But i have brown, and since when is it this long!' I then looked at my chest and noticed I had something sticking out from my shirt, which was also different. I quickly grabbed at it and realized I had breasts. "What the HELL!" I yelled in shock. I noticed my voice was different, softer than my normal bass voice.

By this time my disorientation was gone and I noticed I was in a forest with a church off in the distance. I was near a river and I ran to it and looked in the water's surface. What I saw was my character that I just made in the game. I looked around and I recognized the area around me, I was in Northshire, the starting area for the human race. I was somehow in the game of World of Warcraft.

This is the story of Maidenhammer.

**AN**: _I always like stories of self insertion but I am doing a twist, I could make the protagonist male and I could make it female but by random chance my main character turned out female. I have been on this game a respectable time and I am going to try to follow the main story line in a different way. This story will be in present tense from now on with occasional flashback or premonitions. My character is located on Shattered hand, so drop by and drop me a whisper, ill help anyone who somehow whispers me._

**Bye all and good hunting.**


	2. Slight Adjustment

_Story of Maidenhammer_

_Chapter 2_

**Slight Adjustment**

I couldn't believe it, I was somehow in a woman's body. 'This is not happening, how is this possible. I mean I was a guy just a few minutes before. What happened?' (WHAT? You think that the first thing a guy who just got transported into world of warcraft would be to worry bout to being in the game, no, first reaction is WHY they are a woman lol). I continued to explore my body and check my reflection. The body was very pretty. I was about 5'3" to 5'4", blond hair tied in a bun with earrings. I was dressed in light clothing. I seemed to have a bump on the side of my forehead. 'If I am a woman that means…' I slowly opened the front of my pants and looked in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo" a yell came from Northshire.

I couldn't believe it, my lucky boxers were gone, lol jk…

I couldn't believe it, it was gone, the most important thing to me WAS GONE. I promptly fell on my ass in shock. After a few minutes I started wondering, 'how did this happened, why was I a woman in the game? I played this game before and this hasn't happened. Is it a freak accident, or am I dreaming'. I quickly pinched myself, but didn't wake up.

'So this is no dream, I'm in the game. How I have no idea, but I was in it. What am I going to do, what of my family?' just as I thought of this I realized I was in Northshire by the river. If I was near the river, from my previous characters I remember that there are …. I quickly get up and jump away from where I was sitting. Just in time to see a defias bandit with a rusty dagger that was creeping from behind me.

"Oh, so the little lady noticed me. Ha, well I may not have the element of surprise but I really don't need it. Good bye MISSY!" the bandit exclaimed while swinging the dagger at me. I moved out of the way as fast as I could, but due to the slight body malfunction I miss stepped and fell. The bandit leapt at me and stabbed downwards. I rolled out of the way but got stabbed in the calf by the dagger.

"AHHHH" I screamed. My leg was bleeding profusely.

"Ha ha ha, now I got you", he drew another dagger from his other side and went for the stab. I quickly kicked up with my good leg. The leg caught him below the belt. He dropped to the ground holding his… you know… groaning. "You bitch", he was getting up. I quickly looked around me for something I could use. I saw a bag with some kind of handle sticking out of it on the ground where I was when I awoke. I quickly crawled to it. By the time I got to the back the bandit had recovered and was running at me with his dagger. I grabbed the handle and swung it bag and all at the bandit that was stabbing downward. It caught him on the right side of his head and he dropped like a stone.

I was breathing heavy, I just killed a man. "FUCK YOU" I said to the dead man, I spit on him then rested for a few minutes. I looked at the man's face, blood was slowly seeping down the side of his face and pooling on the ground surrounding. I sighed and looked at my leg. It still had the dagger in it and now had grit in it from the crawl. I knew enough first aid to know that I should not remove the dagger for it might be keeping me from bleeding out. I looked to the bandit, crawled to him and took his sash from around his waist. I tied the sash tightly around the leg above the wound but below the knee. I continued to search his pockets for anything that may help me but all I got was a money pouch and his dagger. The rest of his stuff was soaked in his blood and I couldn't carry anything else.

I needed to find help, right away, or I might bleed to death. From my experiences I knew I had to get to the church. It should have someone there to help me. I found a stick on the ground that I could use as a crutch and got the bag that I assumed was mine. I looked towards my destination, it wasn't too far, was about a mile away. I started walking with the aid of the makeshift crutch. It took me about 20 minutes to get to about a quarter mile away from the church by then I could see people around the church. It looked like there were some merchants out in front and a couple guards positioned around the building.

"Help please!" I yelled to one of the guards.

The guard that was wearing a type of symbol on his chest turned around and saw me. He came running toward me. The guard was wearing full plate mail armor and stood about 5'10".

"Miss, are you alright" he yelled while running towards me, closing the gap between us.

"No I got stabbed by a bandit" I said as he was just 10 feet away. He came to my side and looked around for other bandits nearby. Once he was sure that there were no one near he knelt and looked at my leg. "Keep a look out while I check your leg." I nodded and just kept watch while the guard examined the wound. "You're lucky, it missed the main artery, but you should get attention as fast as possible, it might have been poisoned. Let's get you inside for some care" the guard said.

The guard took the arm that was using the crutch and helped me to the church. As we neared it many of the merchants were curious as to what happened but the guards near them kept them out of our way. He escorted me inside to where some beds were. He said to wait and went away. No more than a minute went by before a woman wearing a dress resembling somewhat the doctors in hospitals do came in.

"Hello, I am Anetta, I am the main priestess here" Anetta said in a soft caring voice. "Now let's see what we have here." She entered all the way in allowing a young girl, who was about 13 years old, caring a basket with some medical supplies to enter the room. Anetta then sat at the foot of the bed and carefully looked at the wound. "Hmmm, it is pretty deep but not life threatening. Be prepared, I'm going to remove the blade" she said. "Are you ready?"

I braced myself for the pain that was to come. "Yeah." Right when I said that she yanked the blade right out of my leg. I held back the scream, but still let out a hiss of pain. The young girl then took the rag that was in the basket and applied it to my leg.

"Wasn't too bad was it? Now let's heal that wound." Anetta held her two hands together and the young girl pulled the cloth away from the leg. Between Anetta's hands a glow started to form, she then held her hands on the wound putting pressure on it. I could feel the pain ebbing away slowly. After 30s the pain was totally gone. Not a trace of it left. Anetta then pulled her hands away and there was nothing but unblemished skin.

"Wow!" was all I could say. 'How did she do that?'

"There you go, good as new" Anetta said while smiling.

"But how did you? Why did it heal? What was that?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"You never saw holy magic?" she asked shocked.

"Well I knew of it but I never thought it was real."

She laughed, "You must have come from a farm or something to have never seen magic before. By the way, we never got your name, what is it?"

"I am jo…" I was in a bind. I couldn't use my real name. They would think I was crazy if I used a male name. 'I have to come up with a name, fast.' I thought urgently. "I am Rebecca Maidenhammer, you can call me Maidenhammer"

**AN:** _There another chapter, I am trying to make this story as realistic as possible with the introduction of magic. I hope that everyone enjoys it so far, and I always welcome critics to critique my work__._


End file.
